criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yani Gellman
|birthplace = Miami, Florida |family = Unnamed father Unnamed mother |yearsactive = 1998-present }} Yani Gellman is an American-born Canadian actor well known for his roles on The Lizzie McGuire Movie, Pretty Little Liars, Monster Warriors, and 90210. Biography Gellman was born in Miami, Florida, on September 2, 1985. His father was Canadian and his mother Australian; he is also of Jewish heritage. Because his father worked as a reporter, the family had to frequently move throughout Gellman's childhood. As a result, he lived in Australia, Spain, and Texas before settling in Toronto, Canada. He graduated from an unidentified university with a degree in political science, but for reasons unknown, he switched career goals to acting. Gellman's acting debut was in two episodes of Goosebumps. After appearing in several more TV productions, he was cast in supporting roles in the 2000 film Urban Legends: Final Cut and the 2001 film Jason X; in both, his characters were murdered by serial killers. In the following year, he appeared in The Matthew Shepard Story as Pablo, the love interest of the titular character. Gellman became well-known among teenage audiences for his role as Paolo Valisari, an Italian pop singer and the main antagonist of the 2003 film The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Gellman was then cast as Antonio in the Canadian TV series Monster Warriors. He next portrayed a homosexual lawyer in the long-running soap-opera series The Young and the Restless. Gellman also appeared as a model in numerous print advertisements, including those for Omega watches. In addition, he made a cameo appearance in Degrassi Goes Hollywood and portrayed the character of Pete in multiple episodes of Greek. He recently played the role of police officer Garrett Reynolds in the TV show Pretty Little Liars, and Diego Flores in the TV show 90210. On Criminal Minds Gellman portrayed Mitchell Ruiz, a friend (and eventual victim) of conflicted homosexual serial killer Paul Westin, in the Season Eight episode "Broken". Filmography *47 Meters Down (2017) as Louis *The Psycho She Met Online (2017) as Tyler Hexley *The Saint (2016) as Doyle Cosentino *CSI: Cyber (2015) as Jackson Richmond *iZombie (2015) as Gabriel (2 episodes) *Saving Hope (2015) as Kyle Sawyer *Blood & Oil (2015) as Driver *Trigger Point (2015) as Jared Church *Major Crimes (2014) as Dante Gomez *Castle (2014) as Manny Castro *Category 5 (2014) as Pete Keller *The Client List (2013) as Diego Shankman *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2013) as Doug Lasky *Criminal Minds - "Broken" (2013) TV episode - Mitchell Ruiz *Beauty and the Beast (2012) as Sam *Pretty Little Liars (2011-2012) as Officer Garrett Reynolds (23 episodes) *The Mentalist (2012) as Julian Gallego *Pretty Dirty Secrets (2012) as Garrett Reynolds (2 episodes) *90210 (2012) as Diego Flores (7 episodes) *The Young and the Restless (2008-2011) as Rafael "Rafe" Torres (76 episodes) *Greek (2010) as Pete/Kappa Tau (2 episodes) *Lincoln Heights (2009) as Marco Gutierrez (2 episodes) *Degrassi Goes Hollywood (2009) as The Shores Boy *Trapped (2007) as Carlitos (TV series documentary) *Monster Warriors (2006-2007) as Antonio (32 episodes) *Wild Card (2003-2004) as Ryder (8 episodes) *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) as Paolo *Tru Confessions (2002) as Billy Meyer *Mentors (2002) as King Tutankhamen *The Matthew Shepard Story (2002) as Pablo *Guinevere Jones (2002) as Michael Medina (26 episodes) *Jason X (2001) as Stoney *Boss of Bosses (2001) as Young Paul Castellano *Sex, Lies & Obsession (2001) as Romeo *Blue Murder (2001) as Patrick Lee *Children of My Heart (2000) as Mederic *Urban Legends: Final Cut (2000) as Rob *The Royal Diaries: Cleopatra - Daughter of the Nile (2000) as Unknown Character (TV short) *The Famous Jett Jackson (2000) as JB Follower *Animorphs (1998) as Brad *Goosebumps (1998) as Young Man (2 episodes) 'SOUNDTRACK' *What Dreams Are Made Of (Ballad Version) - The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors